Take a Hint
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: Isabelle wants Clary to go to the Pandemonium club to have fun. When they reach the Club two strangers come up to them and flirt. They teach them a lesson in song. Song from Victorious "Take a Hint" by Victoria Justice & Elizbeth Gilles. Jace and Clary fluff in it too.


**Clary POV**

I was in my room in the Institute drawing a white rose that Jace gave me. I was almost finished when Isabelle barged in.

"Clary, I need you to go to Pandemonium with me," she said, taking my hand and dragging me to her room.

"Wait, why?" I asked, yanking my arm from her death grip.

"There's a karaoke night at the club and I wanted a girls night out," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know," I said.

"Why not, you need to hang out with me. You can't just hang out with Jace forever. I mean as making out," she said.

"Fine," I gave in. She jumped up and down with joy and yanked me into her room. She sat me down on her bed and went to her closet. She threw clothes everywhere till she found a dress. She turned around and threw me the outfit.

"Go where it," she ordered. I looked at it and my eyes almost popped out of my head. It was short, too short. It looked like it was going to show my butt.

"No way, if I'm going with you to the club, I'm going to dress myself," I said with confidence. She scoffed but gave in.

"Fine, but where something stylish, okay," she said. I nodded.

"Meet you in an hour," I said leaving. She said goodbye and went to go find herself an outfit. On my way to the elevator I bumped into someone. I was about to fall but the person's arm caught me by the waist. I looked up and saw golden orbs looking at me.

"Hey," I said, standing up right.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to get changed at home. Isabelle wants to have a girls night out at Pandemonium," I said.

"Well, don't where anything that would attract someone else because you are mine," he said with a grin.

"I know," I said. I stood up to my tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. We said goodbye to each other and I entered the elevator. I made my way home and went to my closet. I picked out a peachy colored blouse, a dark brown jacket that stopped at my waist, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. I put some light make up on and grabbed my phone.

"Hello," the voice on the other line said.

"Hey, I'm coming over now. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep, now hurry it up," she said.

"Okay, okay. See you in a few," I said and hung up. I made my way downstairs and grabbed a cup and poured water in it. I chugged it down and made my way to the Institute. I was making my way down to Isabelle's room when someone grabbed me by the waist and pinned me to the wall. I looked up and saw Jace.

"You look beautiful, Clary," he said, looking up and down my body.

I smiled up at him. He pressed his lips to mine and we began to make out passionately till someone cleared their throats. We broke apart and saw Isabelle with her hands on her hips.

"She's mine for the night, blondie," she said. She grabbed me and dragged me back into the elevator.

"Bye, Jace," I managed to say when the doors shut.

"I like your outfit," she said observing my clothes. I looked at her outfit and saw that she was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees ending with ruffles and black boots that ended below her knees.

"I like yours too," I said with a smile. She smiled back and we hailed a cab to the club. When we made it I was going to stand in line when Isabelle grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front. Eventually, he let us in and the place was hectic. People were singing, dancing, drinking, or making out with their partners. We made our way to the bar and ordered two sodas. We were talking about her relationship with Simon when two boys came up to us.

"Hey, hey, hey, look what we have here," said a boy with brown locks.

"Two hot chicks, alone, in a club," said the other boy that was blonde.

"Hi, I'm Ash."

"And I'm Ben."

"And we are not your type and we have boyfriends," Isabelle said.

"Well, I don't see them. Do you Ash?"

"No I don't Ben."

"Well, we are having a girls night out. So can you leave us to enjoy it?" I asked.

"Not without us," Ash said.

They kept messing with us, which seemed like forever.

I leaned over to Isabelle and asked, "What are we going to do?"

She looked around and whispered her answer in my ear. I smiled and nodded. We got up and ben asked, "Where are you going?"

"We are going to give you a surprise," Isabelle said.

"Nice," the two boys said. I rolled my eyes and we made our way to the karaoke center.

"What's up, which song will you two sing?" the DJ asked.

We looked at the list and picked our song.

"Number 117," I said.

"Oh, that's dope. Boy's bothering you?" he asked. We nodded and he grinned.

"This song will teach them a lesson then." He got up and got a mike.

"Hey everybody!" he yelled. They all looked at him.

"These two ladies are going to sing 'Take a Hint'. Let's give them a hand!" he yelled. Everyone cheered and the two boys looked at us in confusion. Isabelle and I took a mike.

"Here's your surprise boys," Isabelle said looking at the two.

The music started and I went first.

**Clary:** _"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right."_

**Isabelle:** _"I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the –" _

**Clary:** _"Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot."_

**Isabelle: **_"You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not."_

_We made our way to the boys and looked at them._

**Clary:** _You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth._

**Clary & Izzy: **_"And that is when it started going south_

_Oh! _

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

**Clary**_**: "**__I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top."_

They tried to leave but we stopped them and put a hand on their chest and made them back up to the bar.

**Izzy**_**: **__"You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop."_

**Clary**_**:**__ "And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped."_

**Clary & Izzy: **_"You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh! Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_What about "no" don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

**Clary**_**: **__"It's about time that you're leavin'"_

**Izzy**_**: **__"I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and you'll be gone."_

_One_

We circled around them.

**Clary**_**: **__"Get your hands off my –, "_

**Izzy:** _"Two,"_

**Clary**_**:**__ "Or I'll punch you in the—,"_

**Izzy**_**: **__"Three,"_

**Clary**_**: **__"Stop your staring at my—,"_

**Clary & Izzy: **_"Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. Yeah!"_

When we were done, everyone clapped and cheered for us, and the boys put their hands up in surrender and left. Isabelle hugged me and we jumped in joy. We decided to stay for a while and danced around till we got tired. We headed back to the Institute. Isabelle said goodnight and went to sleep. I was going to crash on a bed when I saw something golden in the corner.

"You stayed up?" I asked Jace.

"I was waiting for you," he said, coming closer to me and putting his arms around my tiny wiast. I kissed him and he asked," Did you have fun?"

"It was really fun," I said while he dragged me into his room.


End file.
